


Frost Feathers

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Fluff, Ice, M/M, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: With Christmas over and the rest of winter still to go, Ryo is feeling blue and depressed until he sees something beautiful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Watching ice crystals form on the window,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Ryo knelt on his bed, leaning on the windowsill, staring out into the night. The city was tight in the grip of winter and already he was heartily tired of the grey skies and the ever-present cold. Winter was such a bleak, monochrome season; it was as if all the color had been drained out of the world, and he found himself yearning for spring, which was still several long months away. The post-Christmas blues were really biting this year.

Slumping further down, he rested his chin on his folded arms, wishing that Dee would get here already. He missed his lover; they’d been working different shifts all week, barely seeing each other, because it was flu season and the precinct was short-staffed. Getting a flu shot should be mandatory for all police officers; then maybe there wouldn’t be an annual epidemic with those who’d taken the sensible precaution getting stuck with all the work.

He probably wouldn’t have noticed if his nose hadn’t been so close to the window, as he stared sightlessly through the glass from his warm apartment into the freezing darkness, but gradually he became aware of a delicate tracery of lace creeping upwards across the windowpane in front of him. With infinite slowness, ice crystals were forming on the cold outer surface, creating intricate feathery patterns of breathtaking beauty, and he became so completely entranced by them that he couldn’t tear his gaze away. He didn’t even hear his bedroom door open.

“Man, it’s cold out there!” Dee said. “Nice and cosy in here though.” The bed dipped as Dee scrambled up beside Ryo. “What’cha doin’?”

Ryo spoke without taking his eyes off the window. “I’ve never really watched ice form before.”

“Seriously? That’s what you’re doin’? Watchin’ ice?” Dee chuckled.

“It’s fascinating, and really beautiful. I was just sitting here thinking gloomy thoughts about how depressing everything looks in winter, and then I saw the patterns the frost was making, and… I don’t know, watching it just made me feel better.”

Dee slid down, leaning on the sill beside his partner, chin resting on one hand, and looked at the frosted windowpane, seeing the slow advance of the ice crystals gradually obscuring the bleak winter night beyond. He had to agree with Ryo, the patterns being created were amazing; it was almost hypnotic watching them appear right before his eyes.

“I see what you mean.” Reaching out, he draped one arm around Ryo, tugging him close. Tomorrow they were both on late shift, they had the rest on tonight and most of tomorrow to relax and do other things; they could spare some time tonight to watch and appreciate one of the miracles of nature. Besides, it was oddly calming; already Dee could feel the stresses and tensions of the day melting away. Sometimes, he decided, one of the best things in life was being with the one you loved and doing nothing much at all.

The End


End file.
